A user of a user device (e.g., a smart phone, a personal computer, etc.) may be provided streaming web content, such as video content (e.g., a movie, a television program, etc.), audio content (e.g., a song, an album, a podcast, an audiobook, etc.), or the like, from a content provider. The user may transact with the content provider to be provided the content.